


Good Days Start With Coffee and You

by lgbtlukas, MyMy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, Morning Cuddles, Sad Calum, how to tag halp, lashton marriage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtlukas/pseuds/lgbtlukas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum wonders if Michael is as invested in this relationship as he is, but he doesn't know that Michael is one step ahead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days Start With Coffee and You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever posting on ao3, so please be nice, I have no idea how to do things in general.

Calum always awoke first when he was with Michael. In reality, he slept quite late, but Michael always slept so much later, mostly due to his slight insomnia. This morning was no different, Calum slowly pried his eyes open, squinting at the sudden change in light. One of them must have forgotten to close the curtains last night, which suddenly gives Cal a pang of anxiety considering the night’s events. He tries to shift over to look away from the bright sun, but automatically springs back to his previous position once he feels an extreme soreness in his bum. Calum winces and breathes heavily for a few seconds, stretching his legs and curling his toes to relieve his pain.  
His brain still feels foggy from sleep, he tries to remember what would have caused this intense pain. Calum blushes slightly once he realizes, memories from the passionate night rushing back into his brain. Remembers the two bottles of wine they drank that are probably still sitting downstairs from where they abandoned them last night after dinner, skipping out on dessert entirely to rush up to their room. Calum knows that the leftover cupcakes that Luke and Ashton let them take are still probably good and that he and Michael will probably end up eating them for lunch. Calum looks around the messy room for a few seconds, still trying to distract himself from the pain in his lower abdomen, and sees the scattered clothes from the night before.. He immediately spots Michael’s suit that he wore for the special occasion of Luke and Ashton’s wedding. He also spots the rip near the crotch area that wasn’t there before last night and reflexively feels bad, but at the same time is proud of himself for being able to make Michael that desperate for him.  
More of the previous night's events come rushing back to his memory, and he remembers how he felt last night. He had to admit that he was jealous of Luke and Ashton. Not because he liked either of them, because they were like his brothers, but because he wanted something like that with Michael. He wanted that promise that Michael would never leave him. Sure, Michael talked about it all the time, but he wanted that eternal promise. Those vows that his best friends had just exchanged. The entire night, his mood had been sad and dreary, remembering the conversations that he and Michael had about their future. Cal knew that Michael wasn’t necessarily against marriage, but he wasn’t all for it either. Overall, Calum had no idea whether Michael really wanted to spend the rest of his life with Calum or not, and the thought of not living with Michael until the day he dies kills him inside.  
Michael had noticed Calum’s mood change almost right away, always able to notice the slightest bit of sadness in Calum. It took some convincing, but Calum had finally told him about his distressed thoughts and Michael’s eyes went wide and his entire face went pale white. Seeing Michael’s reaction, Calum figured that his assumption was correct. Calum got up from Michael and ran into the darkness of the garden where the ceremony had been held just a few hours beforehand. Calum knows running away is a bit of an over reaction but. they’ve been together for so long, whether as best friends or lovers and Calum just wants know that this means as much to Michael as it does to him. This is it for Calum. Michael is his everything his end of the day love. Michael followed Calum out to the garden and sat down in the soft grass, patting the spot next to him, motioning for Calum to sit with him. “Michael, you’re getting you're getting your suit all dirty, just get up. We can go home, it’s fine.” Calum offered his hand to help Michael up, but Michael took the opportunity to pull Calum down on his lap. Calum groaned, but gave in to Michael’s touch, cuddling into his chest.  
“Calum, I know you have your doubts about me, but I promise, no matter what, we will figure this all out,” Michael whispered into Calum’s hair, pressing a light kiss there afterward. A small tear fell from his leaking eyes and landed on Michael’s hand, causing him to wipe Calum’s soft cheeks with his thumbs. “Do you trust me, Cal?” Calum nodded slowly, and looked up at his boyfriend’s eyes, not being able to see the normal green color in the darkness. Michael offered a small smile and shifted Calum off of his lap so that he could stand up. “What do you say? Should we go dance?”  
The rest of the night went on normally, the previous drama forgotten nearly instantly, lost in a haze of various alcoholic beverages and very bad dance moves to a lot of cheesy love songs, and even the occasional Blink-182 or Green Day song. Sometime near the end of the night, when many of the guests had left, it was just Calum, Michael, Luke, and Ashton sitting down at a small table surrounded by dirty glasses and leftover cupcakes that had gone uneaten. Calum was on Michael’s lap, both quite tipsy, and Luke on Ashton’s, yet they were quite sober but still giggling to each other like they were sixteen again. Michael pressed a small kiss behind Calum’s ear, and Calum let out a small squeak of a moan, causing his cheeks to become a bright shade of red. As if right on queue, Michael starts explaining how they should probably be getting home and congratulating the two. Calum got up, groaning, and hugged the two newlyweds, followed by Michael. Luckily, Luke and Ashton had set up a taxi service to be running almost all night for the drunken couples to get rides home.  
When they got home, Michael popped open two bottles of wine, one for him and the other for Calum, and they both began drinking right out of the bottle, giggling at each other’s little burps. When both bottles were nearly empty, Calum walked straight over to Michael, sucking and kissing on his neck drunkenly. The rest of the night is a memory of ripping off clothes and drunken kisses, both boys tasting of rum and cupcakes.  
Now, Calum felt a small rustling behind him then Michael’s arm was wrapping around his waist and pulling him back into his chest. Calum groaned in pain again, suddenly remembering the soreness that he discovered earlier. Michael loosened his grip a bit, looking at Calum with concern stricken all across his face. “What’s wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?” Michael speaks quietly with his deep, raspy morning voice that Calum swoons for every time he hears.  
“No! Well, I mean, kind of, but it’s f-” Michael cuts Calum off and starts searching looking Calum up and down, which Calum blushed at, considering he’s still completely naked and he’ll never feel completely used to Michael seeing him in that state.  
“What? Where? What did I do, Cally, I’m so sorry!” Michael panics.  
“No, baby, you’re fine. It was just, last night was, um, maybe a little more intense than usually?” Michael looked at Calum with a bit of confusion, but got it once Calum’s face started burning up with a blush.  
“Oh! Honey, I’m sorry, do you want some painkillers? I’ll go get you some painkillers!” Michael rambled, getting out of bed quickly, leaving Calum without his warm body. “And I’ll go make some breakfast too! Coffee and everything! I know what you like, don’t worry. I promise, I’ll be back in just a few minutes, don’t worry! And don’t you even think about moving that pretty little ass of yours.” Michael winks, pulls on a pair of boxers, and runs downstairs. After a few minutes, Calum can hear the sounds of pots and pans being clanked together and can smell the coffee that Michael is brewing..  
As much as he loves being spoiled by his loving boyfriend, he begins to feel his feet getting very cold. So cold, even, that he’d consider putting socks on, even though he’s completely against putting on socks when he’s just laying in bed. He considers waiting for Michael to come back to get up and grab him a pair of socks, but decides that he’s too uncomfortable for that, and gets up to start digging through the sock draw that they share. When he opens it, he’s greeted with a messy pile of mismatched socks, ranging anywhere from plain black to wildly patterned spotting a tiny purple sock with aliens on it, which he knows can’t actually belong to Michael. He decides that he must wear those, just to see the reaction that he gets out of Mikey for wearing purple socks with fucking aliens on them. He picks up the one that he sees, but can’t seem to find the other one with it. "Gosh, I need to teach this boy how to do laundry correctly," Calum mumbles to himself as he digs through the small drawer. As he’s digging he accidentally makes a small mountain of socks he’s pushed to one side of the drawer tumbles out onto the floor at his feet. Calum groans at his mistake, and leans down to dig through when he suddenly feels something that distinctly doesn’t resemble a sock in any way. He picks it up and automatically recognizes it as a box meant to hold individual pieces of jewelry. Calum’s heart surges into his throat as he opens it and sees it’s contents: a small silver and black ring. He can physically feel his heartbeat quicken as he stares down at the ring, trying to think of any other reason for Michael having this, other than proposing to Calum. Just as Calum’s heartbeat starts to speed up in his ears, Michael swings the bedroom door open while balancing a tray of toast, eggs, and coffee, along with a few small pills that Calum assumes are pain killers. But, as soon as Michael sees what Calum is holding, he fumbles with the tray, setting it down on the bedside table hastily. They connect eyes for what feels like an eternity. Calum is the first to break it, looking down at the small box in his hand once again.  
“Michael… wha- when were you… oh my god,” Calum can see Michael physically shaking, his hands trembling, and Calum can’t tell if it’s in pure fear or just because he’s nervous.  
“I-I wanted to last night. But I didn’t want you to think that it was just because you and I talked about it, and because I didn’t want you to be mad because we were drunk. I just… I just wanted it to be perfect for you, Cally,” Michael stutters, slowly creeping his way over to Calum.  
“How long have you had it, Mikey?” Calum asks hesitantly, still not tearing his eyes away from the ring in his hands, that he noticed are also shaking now as well.  
“I got it last year. I, um, I bought it with Ashton when he was finding the one for Luke. We were planning to do it on the same day, but I chickened out. I didn’t know if you wanted this or not, and I didn’t want you to feel like you had to say yes. I still don’t want you to feel that,” Michael and Calum are now much closer, close enough that they would only have to lean a few centimeters if they wanted to press their lips together. “But, I guess now’s a better time as any, huh?” Michael chuckled slightly and grabbed the small box from Calum’s trembling hands as their fingers brushed together, giving Michael the same feeling that he got everytime he touched Calum: fireworks. As Calum finally looked up from his hands, Michael could see the tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill any second now. So, Michael knelt down on one knee, taking Calum’s smaller hand in his own and giggling helplessly at Calum’s state of undress in this situation, making Calum blush lightly and kick and Michael playfully. In the midst of their little giggles, Calum’s tear finally started rolling down his soft cheeks, resembling the ones that Michael had to rub away just the night before, which now felt like a lifetime ago. “Wow, I’ve been on my knees for you so many times, but I didn’t know if I’d ever get to be down here for this,” Calum snorted back a laugh, causing Michael to only laugh harder. “Okay, Cally, you know better than anyone that I’m not the best with words. I stumble a lot, so please forgive me for that, baby. But, if there’s one thing that, it’s loving you. Since the day we met, I can honestly say that there hasn’t been a day where I haven’t thought about you in some way. Whether it be your little eye crinkles when you laugh, or your insanely kissable lips, or your love for puppies. I find myself thinking about you constantly, Cally. I can’t tear my mind off of you. And last night, I was just so heartbroken. Seeing you cry because you thought that I didn’t love you as much as you love me.. It tore me apart, and I know that I have to do this now, because I won’t be able to live with myself causing you any more pain if I don’t. I love you, Calum Thomas Hood… More than anything I’ve ever loved before. And I was wondering if you’d do me the honor of becoming my husband.”  
Calum was now fully crying. Michael grabbed his boyfriend’s hands, gazing up at him with loving eyes. Not trusting his own voice, Calum just nodded vigorously and knelt down next to Mikey, locking their lips in the most passion filled kiss he’d ever experienced. Michael wrapped his arms around Calum’s small torso, pulling him closer in towards his body and softly tugging at the small hairs on the back of his neck. Calum pulled away for a split second and reattached their lips, but not before whispering, “I’m yours.”


End file.
